Petites histoires poufsouffliennes
by dobbymcl
Summary: Pas de grands héros, pas de supers héroines, juste quelques Poufsouffle. Parce qu'ils le valent bien !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à JKR. **

**Voici ma nouvelle série de textes courts sur les Poufsoufle, j'espère que vous aimerez. Le premier texte est sur Hannah Abbot, il y en aura neuf en tout.**

Hannah Abbot : une élève ordinaire

En observant qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, Hannah Abbot pensa qu'elle était fière d'être à Poufsouffle. Même si beaucoup d'élèves pensaient que c'était la maison des cancres.

Certes Hannah, n'avait pas d'aussi bonnes notes que Morag MacDougal ou Anthony Goldstein, les Serdaigle occupés à réviser leurs BUSES à quelques mètres d'elle. Hannah ne pouvait pas rivaliser non plus avec Théodore Nott, que l'on disait être le meilleur élève de Serpentard. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de Poufsouffle, et qu'elle n'aurait pas autant de BUSES qu'Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle était une élève moyenne qui avait de bonnes notes en Botanique, en Sortilèges. Parfois en Méthamorphose, si elle révisait suffisamment tôt. Elle n'était pas pour autant une cancre mais une élève ordinaire comme il y en avait aussi à Serpentard, gryffondor et même Serdaigle.

Parce que les Poufsouffle étaient plus effacés, surtout à côté des bruyants Gryffondors, on les prenait pour des idiots. Ce n'était pas juste pensait Hannah dès qu'un élève d'une autre maison se moquait de la bêtise des Poufsouffle.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain texte sera sur Zacharias Smith. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'aime avoir votre avis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à JKR. **

**Voici ma nouvelle série de textes courts sur les Poufsoufle, j'espère que vous aimerez. Le second texte est sur Zacharias Smith.**

La fuite de Zacharias Smith

Zacharias Smith fuyait. Ce n'était pas très courageux mais il n'était pas un inconscient Gryffondor pour vouloir se battre contre des mangemorts.

Tout au long des mois précédents, Hannah, Ernie, Susan, avaient insisté et supplié pour qu'il joigne à nouveau l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il y avait été au début, plus pour faire plaisir à ses amis , que par réelle conviction.

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait la peur au ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait de quoi étaient capables les Carrow. Ces tortionnaires qui traumatisaient tous les élèves de Poudlard. Plus les mois passaient, plus sa peur grandissait, et sans explication, il avait laissé tomber l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Ses amis avaient été déçus et le seraient encore plus aujourd'hui mais sa terreur du combat à venir était trop forte. Toute la loyauté qu'il avait s'était envolée, et sans réfléchir, il fuyait loin des mangemorts et de leur folie meurtrière.

J'espère que vous avez avez aimé, le prochain texte sera sur Ernie Macmillan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à JKR. **

**Voici mon troisième drabble sur Ernie et les potions. Parce que Ernie est le seul Poufsouffle qui a réussi ses en potion aux BUSES. Comme quoi Potion ne rime pas qu'avec Serpentard.**

La fierté d'Ernie

Ernie n'avait toujours eu que des E ou des A en potion. Pourtant, il était le meilleur élève de Poufsouffle dans cette matière. Il aimait les potions mais le terrible Professeur Snape était partial et ne lui avait jamais mis de O. Aussi fut-il bien content, quand il eut un optimal à ses BUSES.

Il fut encore plus content quand il vit le regard étonné de Morag MacDougal lors du premier cours avec le Professeur Slughorn. Pendant cinq ans, ils avaient été en concurrence pour avoir la meilleure note. Il pensa non sans fierté qu'enfin elle avait la preuve qu'il était aussi bon qu'elle.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce drabble qui est peut-être un peu sec. Le prochain drabble sera sur Susan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à JKR. **

**Voici le quatrième drabble sur Susan Bones. Il est court, il fait même pas cent mots mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

Bâtir un monde meilleur

Pour Susan Bones, faire parti de l'Armée de Dumbledore était une évidence. Non, parce qu'elle était courageuse comme les Gryffondor mais parce qu'elle était loyale comme tous les Poufsouffle. Et aussi, parce qu'en digne nièce de sa tante, Amélia Bones, elle avait le sens de la justice.

Oui, ne pas croire aux mensonges du Ministère, apprendre à se défendre pour le jour où Voldemort sèmerait officiellement la terreur, était une question de justice. Du haut de ses quinze ans, Susan voulait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour bâtir un monde meilleur.

**Merci d'avoir lu. J'aime bien Susan, j'ai essayé d'écrire un Blaise/Susan ce matin mais je l'ai raté. Ben, oui j'aime les couples rares mais c'est dur d'en écrire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas à moi, ni les autres maisons. Ils sont à JKR.**

**Ce cinquième drabble est court mais c'est un de mes préférés : un moment friendship entre les filles de Poufsouffle.**

Un beau trio

On disait de Poufsouffle, que c'était la maison du travail acharné. Ce n'était pas faux mais les Poufsouffle savaient rire aussi, et s'amuser autant que les autres élèves. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard ne l'auraient pas cru de leurs yeux, s'ils avaient vu les filles de Poufsouffle rire aux éclats.

Surtout, quand Megan Jones imitait ses professeurs, Hannah, et Susan ne pouvaient se retenir de rire. Et dans ces moments de complicité, Susan l'idéaliste, se disait que Megan la pitre, Hannah la sérieuse et elle-même faisaient à elle trois, un aussi beau trio que celui des Gryffondor.

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu.**


	6. Tout quitter

**Dobbymcl remet à jour des vieilles fics. Avouez que vous l'attendiez plus celle-ci. Et bien non ! Je suis toujours là et mes Poufsouffles chéris aussi. Bien que ce ne soit pas les miens puisqu'ils sont à Madame Rowling.**

Justin se leva le plus silencieusement possible de son lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses parents. Surtout, sa mère. Il savait qu'elle le surveillait en douce, elle se levait même la nuit, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison en douce. Elle le connaissait bien son Poufsouffle de fils. Elle pressentait qu'il ne voulait pas faire courir de risques à ses parents. Justin ne savait pas comment sa mère faisait mais elle devinait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas télépathe ou leguilimens mais surement la championne des mères qui ont instinct maternel surdéveloppé et Justin ne voulait pas la quitter, ni son père, ni la maison de son enfance.

Il n'avait pas le choix, tout était prêt. La lettre qu'il avait préparée pour ses parents en leur conseillant de bouger sans cesse, d'aller à l'hôtel ou de quitter le pays pour ne pas recevoir la visite indésirable des Mangemorts. Il leur promettait qu'il ferait tout pour rester en vie, qu'il reviendrait sitôt la guerre terminée. Justin hésita, lutta pour ne pas se recoucher et s'endormir comme si tout allait bien, comme si ce n'était pas la guerre chez les sorciers. Faire comme si les Mangemorts ne traquaient pas les nés moldus et leur famille.

Sans réfléchir davantage il transplana, il avait 17 ans, il était majeur. Il n'avait plus la Trace sur lui donc on ne le retrouverait pas. Il ferait tout pour cela, fuir, échapper aux Mangemorts et leurs complices, rester en vie pour revoir ses parents, ses amis, et bien sur Poudlard. Justin regarda où son transplanage l'avait conduit et vit à quelques mètres de lui, une maison qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait souvent été invité dans cette maison et on l'avait toujours accueilli comme quelqu'un de la famille même s'il était un né-moldu.

Avant de quitter sa chambre, il avait bien sur pensé que ses parents lui manqueraient mais aussi Susan, Hannah, Megan, ce râleur de Zacharias Smith, Wayne et surtout Ernie. Son inséparable Ernie, son meilleur ami, allait lui manquer autant que ses parents. Il espérait que celui-ci ne l'oublierait pas à Poudlard mais il avait confiance en Ernie parce qu'ils étaient tous deux des Poufsouffle, l'amitié c'était quelque chose de sacré pour eux.

Parce qu'il avait pensé à Ernie avant de transplaner, Justin se retrouvait donc devant chez lui. Il resta là, pendant ce qui sembla des siècles au jeune homme. Il contemplait la maison où dans une chambre du premier étage Ernie dormait. Il résista à la tentation de lancer de cailloux contre la fenêtre pour réveiller son meilleur ami et lui parler avant sa longue errance à travers le pays. Il était sûr qu'Ernie aurait trouvé les mots pour lui donner du courage.

Du courage, il en fallait à Justin pour ne pas rester toute la nuit devant la maison d'Ernie. Partir sans se retourner, laisser derrière lui celui qui lui avait découvrir Poudlard, qui l'avait fait se sentir fier d'être un Poufsouffle, qui était presque un frère pour lui, c'était une déchirure pour Justin. Quitter son meilleur ami, quand on sait que l'amitié c'est sacré pour un Poufsouffle, c'était pour Justin aussi douloureux que s'arracher un bras.

**Alors ? Est-ce-que ça vous plait ? J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il vaut mais je suis contente de moi. je me suis réveillée en pensant que j'allais écrire ce drabble et je l'ai fait. Sauf qu'au final, c'est pas du tout un drabble puisqu'il fait 539 mots. C'est pas ma faute, j'aime trop les Poufsouffle alors faut croire que je ne sais plus m'arrêter quand je parle d'eux.**


	7. Au fond du coeur

**Bonsoir à tous. Je sais que je n'écris pas souvent sur cette histoire mais voilà ce soir j'ai eu écrisce texte sur Hannah que j'aime énormément. D'abord c'est une Poufsouffle, et en plus, elle épouse Neville. Par contre, je m'excuse mais ce texte là est triste puisqu'il se passe après la mort de sa mère. J'ai toujours eu envie de d'écrire une fic sur Hannah après qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard suite au décès de sa mère. J'en écrirai une plus longue peut-être un jour mais en attendant voici ce court texte. Evidemment, Hannah n'est pas à moi mais notre génialissime JKR.**

Hannah avait pleuré pendant des jours et des nuits aussi. Elle avait fait aussi de nombreux cauchemars où elle, voyait soit les Mangemorts, soit Celui-Dont-On-Ne –Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom, tuer sa mère. Elle avait eu peur de s'endormir, elle avait pris des potions de sommeil sans rêves. Sa mère était morte au nom de la violence d'un mage noir et de ses idées néfastes. C'était profondément injuste. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait, un sorcier né-moldu. Elle avait refusé d'acheter la sécurité de son mari et de sa fille en rejoignant les Mangemorts.

Hannah avait cru qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais, qu'elle resterait pour l'éternité, allongée sur son lit, à crier sa douleur, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La jeune fille avait cru qu'elle verrait son père toujours triste mais hier il était venu la trouver dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit de sa fille. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, très fort, avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. « _ Hannah, tu sais, elle ne voudrait pas nous voir pleurer. Elle voudrait que nous souriions à nouveau, qu'on retrouve petit à petit notre joie de vivre. C'est difficile mais il faut qu'on essaie Hannah, pour elle et aussi parce que vivre dans la tristesse c'est les laisser gagner, eux et leurs idées de violence, qui détruisent le monde sorcier. »

Hannah avait écouté tout ce qu'avait dit son père tout en restant dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas répondu de suite, méditant ses paroles, tout en profitant de son étreinte affectueuse. Elle était trop émue pour répondre mais elle savait que son père avait raison. Sa mère voudrait la voir heureuse et non triste infiniment et il n'était pas question de laisser des mages noirs les anéantir, elle et son père. Ce n'était pas facile, il fallait du courage pour faire son deuil. Elle était dix fois moins courageuse qu'un Gryffondor, mais pour sa mère, en souvenir d'elle, elle tiendrait bon. Elle trouva alors la force de murmurer, « _ Je suis d'accord. »

Son père, comme s'il sentait, quel effort c'était pour la jeune fille, la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Hannah, sourit et rendit son étreinte à son père. Elle n'était pas seule, et tout au fond de sons cœur, ils seraient toujours trois. Hannah, n'oublierait jamais, les moments heureux, qu'elle avait vécus avec sa mère. Cela était impossible, elle serait toujours loyale à la mémoire de celle qui l'avait mise au monde et qui l'avait aimée pendant seize ans. Hannah garderait toujours dans son cœur les rires de sa mère, les câlins de sa mère, les conseils, les encouragements, les inquiétudes de sa mère.

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir rendus trop tristes et que vous aurez le courage de me laisser une review.**


	8. Sans Justin

**On peut dire que vous avez de la chance, pas de nouveaux texte pendant un an et là en deux jours vous en avez deux. En plus, celui-ci fait écho au texte 6 sur Justin. Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR et l'amitié entre Justin et Théoodore c'est même pas mon idée, puisque c'est un clin d'oeil à la fanfiction Le droit de choisir de Neith d'Isthar. J'adore cette fic, c'est la fic qui m'a fait aimer Théodore Nott.**

Chaque rentrée scolaire avait été une source de joie pour Ernie Macmillan. C'était l'occasion pour lui de retrouver tous ses amis, surtout Justin, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup avec Justin, parfois quelques disputes stupides, comme on peut en avoir avec ses amis proches. Comme la première fois qu'Ernie était sorti avec une fille, Justin avait fait la tête, se sentant délaissé par son meilleur ami. Ils avaient treize ans et une amourette d'adolescent n'avait pas eu raison de leur amitié.

Ils avaient partagé des secrets aussi, quand Justin ne voulait pas dire aux autres, son amitié secrète avec un Serpentard. Ernie n'avait pas bien compris que son meilleur ami tolère un Serpentard, surtout Théodore Nott, fils de Mangemort, alors que la mère d'Hannah venait d'être assassinée par le camp des ténèbres, voire par Celui-Dont-On-Taisait-Le-Nom. Non, Ernie n'était pas sûr d'approuver cette amitié étrange mais Justin était son meilleur ami, alors il lui avait confiance. L'amitié était une valeur sacrée pour un Poufsouffle. Ernie n'avait pas voulu briser ce lien fort pour de la jalousie envers un élève d'une autre maison.

Ils avaient partagé des larmes aussi. Quand Cédric était mort, tous les Poufsouffle avaient pleuré, solidaires et tristes, face à la perte de l'élève le plus aimé de leur maison. Il y avait eu aussi des larmes plus personnelles quand Ernie avait perdu sa grand-mère préférée, et qu'il avait pleuré chaque soir, dans l'étreinte affectueuse de son meilleur ami.

Il y avait eu des rires bien sûr, comme il y en a dans toute amitié qui se respecte. La fois où Justin s'était déguisé en citrouille géante pour Halloween, pour montrer à ses camarades comment les Moldus se déguisaient lors de cette. fête. Ernie, en riait encore, même des années après.

Il y avait eu tant d'autres choses dans cette amitié entre Justin et Ernie. Comme de la peur quand Justin avait été pétrifié par le Basilic en deuxième année. Tout le monde ignorait encore qu'il s'agissait d'une si maléfique créature mais tout ce que savait Ernie, c'est qu'il avait eu peur que son meilleur ami, reste pour toujours inconscient dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

En ce premier septembre 1997, c'était encore la peur qui prédominait dans les pensées d'Ernie et aussi un vide immense. C'était la première fois, que Justin n'était pas là, pour la rentrée. Ernie n'était pas surpris, aucun élève né-moldu n'était là, c'était la chose la plus sensée, puisque des Mangemorts dirigeaient Poudlard. Et puis, ils en avaient déjà discuté. Ernie avait dit « _ Ma famille et moi, on cachera la tienne s'il le faut, on te cachera toi.

_ Ernie, il est hors de question de mettre ta famille en danger, avait répliqué Justin, le visage fermé. Les Mangemorts sont des fous furieux. As-tu un peu pensé à ce qu'ils feraient à ta famille ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu. Je m'enfuirai et j'ai déjà commencé à poser des sorts de protection sur ma maison pendant les vacances de printemps. »

Ernie espérait que Justin avait bien réussi ses sorts pour protéger sa maison. Il espérait aussi que Justin était en vie et qu'il allait le rester jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Ne pas savoir où était précisément son meilleur ami, faisait paniquer Ernie. Il rentra dans son dortoir et la tristesse l'emporta sur la peur en voyant le lit vide de Justin. Justin, lui manquait. Ne pas voir le sourire de son ami, ne pas entendre son rire ou ses disputes avec Zacharias Smith, c'était étrange. Ernie n'eut pas le courage de répondre à Zacharias quand celui-ci se plaignit que « ce naïf de Fintch-Fletchley lui manquait." Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, mais même l'eau chaude de la douche, qui coulait sur son corps ne le réconforta pas.

Toute la soirée, Ernie avait été silencieux. Au repas, malgré les tentatives de Susan pour le faire parler, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ce n'est qu'avant de s'endormir, qu'Ernie ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer ces paroles : « Justion, mon pote, où que tu sois, quoique tu fasses, t'as intérêt à survivre parce que sinon je te ressuscite pour te botter les fesses. »

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez reviewer.**


End file.
